Havelock Vétérini est-il humain? et autres essais
by Zoyou
Summary: La question de l'humanité du Patricien a été posée à de nombreuses reprises et sujet à de nombreuses hypothèses, que ce soit sur des forums ou dans des fanfictions. Cet essai se propose d'y répondre... parce que j'écoute Steeleye Span en boucle depuis une semaine et que je m'ennuyais un peu. Maintenant, on connait la réponse! (ou pas) EDIT: de nouveaux essais suivront
1. Havelock Vétérini est-il humain?

_Le Patricien, Havelock Vétérini est-il humain ?_

Steeleye Span, The Making of a Man :

 _[…] A man has strength enough to build to build a home / And time enough to hold a child / And love enough to break a heart._

Considérons le personnage de Vétérini. Selon ladéfinition de l'homme donnée par Pratchett dans cette comptine, on peut considérer qu'Havelock Vétérini n'est pas plus humain que, disons, l'Hiverrier. En effet, il n'a pas la force physique nécessaire pour construire une maison (encore que, on ne connait pas sa force physique réelle, et cet assassin reconnu peut nous surprendre dans bien des domaines). La ville et son poste de Patricien lui prennent tout son temps, à tel point qu'il ne dort pas (bien sûr, certains fans racontent que Dame Sybil le force à garder le petit Sam, mais cette information apparait seulement dans les fanfictions et n'est pas validée par Terry Pratchett, on ne peut donc pas la prendre en compte). Quant à l'amour, la seule aventure qu'on lui connaisse est Dame Margolotta. Certes, ce fût pour lui une déception, mais sans doute pas au point de lui briser le cœur. Et il n'a probablement pas brisé celui de la vampire (à supposer qu'elle en ai un). En tout cas, de son côté, Vétérini a l'air de s'en être plutôt bien remis. Suite à cela, tout sentiment (amoureux ou autre) semble avoir disparu de sa vie depuis qu'il est Patricien.

 _Strength enough, time enough, love enough_ : à partir de ces observations, on peut hâtivement conclure que Vétérini n'est pas un homme, ou en tout cas qu'il a perdu son humanité pour devenir dirigeant d'Ankh-Morpork.

Mais observons maintenant la situation d'un autre angle, d'un point de vue plus métaphorique.

 _La force de construire une maison._ Havelock Vétérini a construit bien plus que cela : il a pris une ville moribonde et en a fait la cité la plus important du Disque-Monde (bon d'accord, peut-être pas si moribonde que ça, mais en voyant la nouvelle Ankh-Morpork, on peut dire que Vétérini a fait du bon boulot). Et cela non pas grâce à sa force physique, mais à sa force mentale, sa force de persuasion. C'est une force bien plus grande : sur le long terme, la plume est plus forte que l'épée.

 _Le temps de tenir un enfant._ Toujours dans un contexte métaphorique, on peut considérer la ville ou la population comme son enfant. Vétérini y consacre alors tout son temps : bien sûr, puisque c'est son métier (d'ailleurs, parle-t-on réellement de métier dans le cas du Patricien ?) Plus que tenir cet enfant, il l'élève littéralement, l'éduque et le construit, lui donne les outils nécessaires à son autonomie (enfin, je crois que c'est ce qu'il fait). Exactement comme un père pour son enfant.

 _Assez d'amour pour briser un cœur._ Sans parler du fait qu'il soit dans le cœur de nombreuses fans, restons donc dans la métaphore de la ville. Vétérini aime-t-il sa ville ? Question des plus difficiles. Personne ne connait avec certitude les raisons qui l'ont poussé à devenir Patricien. Certains pensent que sa tante l'a placé là, pour avoir un outil au gouvernement d'autres ont suggéré que ce n'était pour lui qu'un passe-temps intellectuel (mais alors _quid_ des mots croisés ?) d'autres encore qu'il se sentait le devoir de prendre en charge cette cité pour lui apporter une meilleure chance. Quelles que soient ses motivations, on est sûrs qu'il considère avoir une certaine responsabilité envers Ankh-Morpork. De là à parler d'amour, pourquoi pas, mais là encore on n'a aucune preuve concrète (est-ce que Vétérini roule des pelles à Morporkia ? On pourrait ouvrir un débat… euh en fait non, je n'ai pas très envie de finir dans la fosse aux scorpions). Quant à briser des cœurs, on sait qu'une bonne partie des morporkiens ne le tiens pas en très haute estime, malgré tout son travail pour la cité. Assez d'amour pour briser un cœur, assez d'attentions pour être mal-aimé : le parallèle est frappant.

Que conclure de tout ça ? On peut dire que si Havelock Vétérini a perdu, en devenant Patricien, l'humanité qui nous est commune à tous, c'est apparemment pour atteindre un stade d'humanité « plus élevé », à l'échelle de la ville, d'une population entière. On retrouve cette idée dans de nombreuses fanfictions (là non plus, pas vérifiées par Pratchett, mais bon en même temps il n'a pas non-plus lu cet essai, et puis on peut bien imaginer ce qu'on veut, hein…) : Vétérini est imaginé en tant qu'ange (comme il l'avait expliqué à Moite von Lipwig dans Timbré), ou carrément comme personnification anthropomorphique de la ville (et Morporkia, alors ? Ah non, elle c'est une déesse… mais peut-on avoir à la fois un dieu et une personnification anthropomorphique pour représenter une seule et même idée ? Nouveau débat potentiel à ouvrir…)

Bref, tout ça pour dire que « on sé pa lol ! »

(En tout cas, on sait qu'il n'est pas un vampire : après tout ce temps à regarder la ville par la fenêtre du Bureau Oblong, il aurait déjà dû cramer)


	2. La Révolution Industrielle

_Après avoir étudié en classe la Révolution Industrielle, j'ai essayé d'appliquer ses principes à Ankh-Morpork pour voir à quoi ressemblerait cette ville dans le futur proche. Je poste donc cet essai à la suite de "Havelock Vétérini est-il humain?", vu que c'est un de mes écrits "sérieux" de réflexion sur le Disque-Monde, plus qu'une simple fanfiction.  
Cet essai-ci est plus long et plus fourni vu qu'il concerne une ville, voir un monde entier, et de nombreux aspects de ce monde. j'ai essayé au maximum d'expliquer les machines, les inventions et les notions que je cite, si j'en ai oublié quelques-unes ou que vous avez du mal à comprendre, n'hésitez pas à me le dire dans les reviews._

 **La Révolution Industrielle**

 _Au tout début de la série, dans la Huitième Couleur, Ankh-Morpork est décrite comme une ville clichée d'univers fantasy, d'époque moyenâgeuse et de style médiévale. A la fin de la série, soit 34 ans plus tard, il s'agit d'une ville en plein développement, d'époque plutôt victorienne – un bond dans le temps Globe-Mondien de 9 siècles. Et tout cela sous le règne d'un seul Patricien (ou deux, si on considère que le Patricien présent dans la Huitième Couleur n'est pas Vétérini mais le seigneur Claqueboite, son prédécesseur). On est passé des premiers appareils iconographiques aux trains et aux chemins de fer en l'espace de moins de 40 ans. En voyant de tels changements, on peut se demander quel est l'avenir du Disque-Monde, et plus particulièrement d'Ankh-Morpork. Cette question donne lieu à de nombreuses hypothèses et aucunes certitudes, puisque la seule personne habilitée à confirmer ces informations n'est plus parmi nous (RIP Sir Terry…), ce qui n'empêche pas cette réflexion de présenter un intérêt particulier._

 **I – mise au point sur la situation actuelle**

La grande série du Disque-Monde comporte une sous-série qu'on appelle généralement les tomes de la Révolution Industrielle. Faisons d'abord le point sur les avancées technologiques du dernier siècle.

· La moissonneuse battante : une machine pour récolter le blé, automatisée mais tirée par des chevaux. Son inventeur, Pierre Bottereau, n'a pas pensé à utiliser la vapeur. La machine a finalement été sabotée par Pierre porte (aka la Mort).

· La machine iconographique et les désorganiseurs, ou plus généralement, tous les appareils issus de la « technomancie » et qui fonctionnent à l'aide d'un ou plusieurs petits démons. On peut citer les icono ainsi que les outils qui servaient à faire des films à l'époque d'Olive Oued, les Désorganiseurs (sortes de petits agendas interactifs comme un IPhone), les montres à pédale…

· Les clic-clac et tout le Grand Interurbain : un système de télégraphe utilisant la lumière et un équivalent du langage morse.

· Le fousi (connu sur Terre sous le nom de fusil), inventé par Léonard de Quirm : la première et seule arme à feu de tout le Disque-monde (si on ne compte pas la fois où Vimaire a tué un loup garou en lui tirant un feu d'artifice dessus). Le fousi a été détruit par Vimaire et n'est pas près d'être reconstruit (à cause de Vimaire).

· La fusée (propulsée par des dragons des marais), également inventée par Léonard de Quirm, et le voyage sur la Lune, bien que dans le cas présent l'alunissage ai été involontaire.

· Le sous-marin, mais comme la fusée, il n'a été utilisé qu'une seule fois et a été détruit après-coup par son créateur, Léonard de Quirm.

· La presse (imprimerie) et par conséquent le journal.

· Les canons et les explosifs (présent sur le Continent Contrepoids, on ne sait pas si Ankh-Morpork connait le truc, même si on sait qu'ils sont des fusées éclairantes et des feux d'artifice)

· La fission du thaum (plus petite particule de magie), censé produire un résultat proche de l'énergie nucléaire. Cette expérience est présentée dans la Science du Disque-Monde, mais comme j'ai laissé tomber le bouquin en question, je ne sais pas si les mages ont réussi à produire de l'énergie. En tout cas, on n'en parle pas dans les tomes ultérieurs, on peut donc supposer que ce n'est pas le cas.

· Le chemin de fer et la machine à vapeur : invention très récente (avant-dernier tome de la série), mise au point par Richard Simnel et accueillie avec enthousiasme par les morporkiens.

· Les Appareils nains : ce sont des machines appartenant aux nains et ayant chacun une fonction bien précise : certains font un mouvement de rotation, montent et descendent, enregistrent la voix… On ne sait pas ce qui les fait marcher, et ils semblent capables de fonctionner indéfiniment. Ces Appareils existent depuis extrêmement longtemps mais les morporkiens viennent juste de se rendre compte que ça pourrait être utile.

· Le travail à la chaine (principalement en utilisant des golems)

On peut séparer toutes ces inventions en deux groupes : technologiques (science et technique pure) : moissonneuse battante, clic-clac, fousi, fusée et sous-marin, canons, presse, machine à vapeur et la technomancie (magie) : iconographie et désorganiseurs, fission du thaum, Appareils.

Il y a de nombreux états sur le « continent principal ». Chacune ont leur fonctionnement et leurs atouts propres. La plus grande puissance actuelle étant, bien entendu, Ankh-Morpork.

Ankh-Morpork semble jusqu'à présent avoir été le siège des grands changements du siècle. Elle compte 1 000 000 (un million) d'habitants (et pas tous des humains). Ses majeures importations sont : matière première, population, ennuis. Ses majeures exportations (visibles) sont : produits manufacturés, majeure partie des produits de transformation animale et végétale des plaines de Sto, et invisibles : opérations bancaires, assassinats, magie, ennuis ( _dixit le Vademecum_ ). En gros, on y amène les choux de Sto, les produits maritimes de Quirm, les bestiaux d'un peu partout, les minerais de Lancre, du Trigonocéphale et du Schmaltzberg, et Ankh-Morpork en fait des produits directement utilisables. C'est en quelque sorte l'usine du Disque-Monde, ou du moins du continent.

Autres pays :

· Le Royaume de Lancre est auto-suffisant et exporte principalement du minerais (grâce aux nains) et des gens, qui deviennent célèbres ailleurs (sorcières, mages…)

· La cité-état de Quirm produit du vin et toutes sortes de produits maritimes.

· Le Jolhimôme ne semble pas exporter grand-chose, à part du melon et de l'ail. Les Terres d'Howonda produisent du bois d'œuvre utilisé à Ankh-Morpork.

· Ephebe produit des olives, du raisin, des poissons, et surtout des idées et des paradoxes (à cause de leurs philosophes).

· L'Überwald est un gros producteur de graisse, minerais en tout genre, charbon et bois d'œuvre.

· Le Klatch exporte essentiellement des épices et tous les produits que les Globe-Mondiens qualifient d' « orientaux ». Il s'agit en outre de la puissance économique adverse la plus proche d'Ankh-Morpork. Par le passé, c'étaient eux qui menaient les découvertes scientifiques.

Les moyens de communications répertoriés sur le sont les clic-clac et le train. On peut aussi citer l'omniscope, mais il s'agit d'un outil rare, cher et compliqué à utiliser, que les mages gardent pour eux. (bon y'a aussi la poste mais ça ne sert à rien sur les longues distances)

 **II – Interpretations**

Des économistes Globe-Mondiens ont déterminé ce qu'il faut pour une « vraie » révolution industrielle : des **avancées technologiques** , des **capitaux financiers** , de la **main d'œuvre** , des **sources d'énergie** (matières premières).

On a vu plus tôt que les **avancées technologiques** pullulent en ce moment.

 **L'argent** , Ankh-Morpork le « produit » en revendant des produits manufacturés, mais également par les impôts payés par les nombreux travailleurs venus des pays alentours pour y faire fortune. La ville n'a pas l'air de perdre beaucoup d'argent à cause des immigrés, car plutôt que de « voler » le travail des morporkiens, ils font des métier en rapport avec leur minorité ethnique : les klatchiens ouvrent des restaurants, les nains font de la manufacture d'objets et travaillent rue des Artisans Ingénieux, les trolls portent des trucs lourds, les gobelins sont des as du clic-clac et plus récemment du train, les golems étant les seuls dont on se plaint (remarque, je suis sûre que les humains morporkiens trouvent à redire à n'importe quelle minorité ethnique s'installant chez eux). **La main d'œuvre** ne manque donc pas, avec les trolls costauds, les nains bosseurs, les golems infatigables, les gobelins qui cherchent du boulot et les humains qui essayent de ne pas perdre le leur.

Si on en revient aux découvertes technologiques récentes, on peut dire que les principales **sources d'énergie** nécessaires sont les démons technomanciques (produits par l'UI) et le charbon.

Le charbon ainsi que le fer (indispensable à la construction des trains) sont produits principalement par l'Uberwald. Cette région produit également en masse de la graisse, qui n'est pas une source d'énergie mais est néanmoins une matière première indispensable (bougies, etc). On peut donc supposer que, malgré l'hégémonie d'Ankh-Morpork, l'Uberwald gagne en puissance grâce à la demande de charbon et de fer.

Le Klatch, grande puissance commerciale, ne semble pas prendre part aux récents progrès technologiques. Il est néanmoins peu probable qu'il retombe simplement dans l'oubli, dans l'ombre d'Ankh-Morpork : les klatchiens sont des batailleurs. Ils vont probablement juste copier la technologie d'Ankh-Morpork tout en essayant d'avancer par eux-mêmes.  
Si on se base sur le modèle du Globe-Monde, le Klatch va sans doute perdre son avance ici sur Terre, la puissance de l'Orient s'appuie sur le pétrole, qui n'a pas encore été découvert sur le Disque (en supposant qu'il existe, ce qui n'est pas sûr). Néanmoins, l'évolution du Disque-Monde n'est pas forcément identique à celle de la Terre il est possible que le Klatch continue sur sa lancée, voir qu'il dépasse Ankh-Morpork (mais c'est très peu probable selon toute probabilité, soit ils resteront à peu près à niveau égal, soit le Klatch restera un peu en retard niveau technologie, tout en restant une grande puissance commerciale). Des lignes de chemin de fer seront sans doute installées en Klatch, ce qui va avoir pour effet de « booster » sa croissance économique, vu que ça sera plus facile pour le transport de marchandises.

Il se dégage donc trois pôles économiques :

· Ankh-Morpork (apparemment équivalent de notre Angleterre du 20e siècle ou des Etats Unis de nos jour), centre économique sur lequel est basé la monnaie, et principale « usine » de la région de Sto

Klatch, plutôt une puissance commerciale, exportatrice de matières premières indispensables à Ankh-Morpork

Uberwald, fournisseur principal de fer, charbon et graisse, dont la demande va sans doute augmenter avec l'arrivée de la machine à vapeur il y a aussi les nains dont le travail en mécanique et en métallurgie est et restera très important (même si de nombreux nains viennent s'installer en ville, ce qui fait d'Ankh-Morpork la plus grande communauté naine de tout le Disque)

 **III – Elément perturbateur : les mages et l'UI**

Jusqu'ici, on a basé nos suppositions sur ce qu'on sait d'Ankh-Morpork, et de ce qui est réellement arrivé sur le Globe-Monde. Mais notre bonne vieille Terre ne possède pas la magie, qui est un élément vital de la nature même du Disque. Il faut donc compter cet élément perturbateur et inconnu dans notre équation.

Il est possible que les mages de l'Université Invisible découvrent une source d'énergie magique (probablement assez proche du fonctionnement de l'électricité) bon marché et facilement productible (mais avec la magie il y a de bonne chance que des explosions viennent tout gâcher, connaissant Mustrum Ridculle…). Les mages peuvent concurrencer Ankh-Morpork, ou alors travailler en collaboration avec les nouvelles technologies non-magique. Néanmoins, les mage n'ont pas vraiment besoins de l'argent que pourrait leur rapporter de telles découverte, et malgré la soif de reconnaissance de Cogite Stibon, je doute que le reste de la faculté ai très envie de partager ses connaissances avec le « commun des mortels ». On peut donc supposer qu'il y aura deux factions en concurrence : les scientifiques, et les mages. Connaissant la mentalité morporkienne, il est probable que les habitants soient d'abord réticents à s'adresser aux mages, puis qu'ils finissent par se tourner vers le moins cher des deux (sans doute les scientifiques, mais ce n'est pas sûr).

Il ne faut pas oublier que l'UI n'est pas la seule université de magie du Disque-Monde. Il y a aussi celle de Pseudopolis, qui a une relation assez étrange avec l'UI : les vieux mages se détestent entre eux, mais ceux du département des hautes énergies collaborent sur certains projets. Ainsi que l'université de Foutenlair, sur Quatricks. Si les mages de XXXX trouvent de nouvelles sources d'énergies ou technologie, il est très probable que ce continent devienne également une grande puissance mondiale. Il semble déjà que de nombreux jeunes des plaines de Sto partent là-bas pour commencer une nouvelle vie et faire fortune.

Il y a aussi l'élément perturbateur du Narrativium, et de l'important champ magique du Disque-Monde. Des appareils électroniques ou fonctionnants avec des ondes ne marcheront probablement pas sur le Disque, ou alors il faudrait qu'ils fonctionnent à partir de la magie environnante (donc qu'ils soient inventés par les mages). Le Narrativium peut aussi perturber certains aspects de l'invention : c'est à cause de lui que l'ingénieur Pierre Bottereau n'a jamais compris le potentiel de la vapeur, ce qui n'a néanmoins pas empêché Richard Simnel de le découvrir et de l'exploiter.

 **IV – évolution d'Ankh-Morpork**

Locomotion : une fois le train inventé, il est possible que certains trouvent le moyen de fabriquer des voitures carburants au charbon (ou à la magie, dans l'hypothèse où les mages auraient trouvé un Truc). On a remarqué que l'usine d'Henri Roi est particulièrement polluée depuis qu'elle accueil Poutrelle-de-Fer, la toute première locomotive à vapeur. Si des voitures à charbon voient le jour, c'est tout Ankh-Morpork qui sera pollué. Les morporkiens ne semblent néanmoins pas très sensibles à la qualité de l'air, pour preuve : leur comportement vis-à-vis de l'odeur infecte de la ville. Il est bien sûr également possible que les habitants se contentent des voitures à cheval, charrettes et trolleybus.

Politique : toutes ces avancées technologiques se sont faites sous le « règne » de Vétérini, or cet homme n'est pas éternel (enfin, ça reste à prouver : _cf_ essai précédent). Le Patricien suivant ne sera peut-être pas aussi capable que lui pour conserver l'avance de la ville, surtout si c'est un type comme le seigneur Rouille. De nombreuses fanfictions semblent proposer Moite von Lipwig comme futur Patricien, j'envisage personnellement Tambourinoeud (qui a beaucoup appris de Vétérini, même si il est beaucoup plus pragmatique. En tout cas il me semble que cet homme cache bien son jeu.) Ces deux candidats seraient sans doute de bons Patriciens ouverts au progrès (ce qui, paradoxalement, ne semblait pas être le cas de Vétérini, même si ça n'a pas empêché la ville de progresser…), mais il n'est pas sûr qu'un d'eux monte réellement au pouvoir.  
Ou alors, il y a encore l'hypothèse du retour de la monarchie avec Carotte Fondeurenfersson, mais personnellement je le vois mal régner, surtout quand on est habitué à la politique de Vétérini : ils sont trop différents. Et de toute façon, il aime trop son métier d'agent du Guet.  
D'autres encore pensent que le Patricien pourrait être Vimaire… moi je n'y crois pas. Vimaire enverrais tout le monde se faire foutre si on lui proposait de devenir politicien.

Armement et guerre :je pense que tout le monde est actuellement trop occupé avec cette révolution pour penser à faire la guerre à ses voisins. De plus, l'arrivée de la machine à vapeur (ainsi que des clic-clac, mais ça fait déjà un moment) contribuent à ouvrir les frontières (déjà bien ouvertes du côté morporkien) et à faciliter les échanges et les alliances. Néanmoins, il est plus que probable que des gens peu scrupuleux voient dans la vapeur domestiquée le moyen de fabriquer des armes plus meurtrières encore. Le fousi de Léonard de Quirm a certes été détruit, mais rien n'empêche à présent d'autres ingénieurs de retrouver la technique du fonctionnement de cette arme et d'en fabriquer d'autres, peut-être même encore pires que le fousi lui-même. Et Vétérini ne peut pas enfermer dans son grenier tous les savants dangereux du Disque comme il l'a fait pour Léonard.

 _L'évolution d'Ankh-Morpork est à présent figée par la mort de Pratchett, mais si la ville existe vraiment, c'est probablement ainsi qu'elle évoluera. Bien sûr, rien n'est certain et tout ici n'est qu'hypothèse, libre à vous d'avoir un avis différent. Mais une chose est sûre, son évolution ne se fera pas dans la même direction que celle du Globe-Monde : bien qu'étant un miroir de notre univers, le Disque-Monde en est trop différent. Il vaut mieux que ce monde suive sa propre voie sans commettre certaines des erreurs que nous avons commises._

 _N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis dans les reviews, je serais ravie de discuter avec vous de l'évolution possible du Disque et d'Ankh-Morpork ! Merci d'avoir lu!_


End file.
